Power of Love
by Amberblaze
Summary: Okay, the story goes like this. Kari was an angel called "Light Star". She was sent to earth for a task: Patch 100 couples together. Little did she know she fell deeply in love with Takeru Takaishi. Will she give up her immortality for her one love? Plz r
1. The Task Starts

Power of Love

**Power of Love**

I didn't get much reviews, but that doesn't stop me for writing. I don't expect to get 20 over, what most matters is that you enjoyed writing the story. The summary told everything about the storyline. I enjoyed writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading this too.

**Amberblaze**

** **

** **

******Hikari Yagami knelt down faithfully before a bright white throne. A pretty woman with beautiful robes sat on it with two celestial beings by her side.**

**"Light Star, I have an important task for you. You are ought to bring 100 couples together on earth." She said with a serene smile on her face, "Do you accept the task, Hikari?" she asked gently. **

**"Light Star is proud to accept, Queen Mother, Hikari will do her very best to complete it." Kari spoke truthfully.**

**"Good. These weapons will help you. You have a year to complete the task." The Queen Mother handed the cupid bow and arrow. Kari bowed deeply, her white wings appeared as she flew down to earth…**

** **

**TK hung her backpack over his shoulder coolly. He was twenty-one now, girls still chasing him. Not knowingly, he bumped into a girl.**

**"Sorry." The girl apologized. She was super beautiful, with her long chestnut hair, chocolate eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with a large yellow glittering star, and boot-leg navy jeans.**

**"That's okay." He said finally, gazing right in her eyes. They were filled with love and concern.**

**"What's your name?" TK asked.**

**"Hikari Yagami. You can call me Kari." She replied brightly, and flashed an innocent grin.**

**"Takeru Takaishi, TK." He smiled. "Nice to meet ya."**

**"Hope we could meet again, TK." She waved and walked off.**

** **

**TK lay on his bed, daydreaming about Kari. Her soft hair, her elegant voice… _I think… I think I'm falling in love,_ he realized. He didn't know love could be so sweet. Little did he know she was the dazzling shooting star he witnessed a few nights ago.**

**Kari did the same, staring at her starry ceiling. Looking at his azure eyes, a warm and nice feeling will spread throughout her body. _He is so handsome, _she thought dreamily, _No. I cannot fall into the web of love. It is a strict rule in the celestial realm. If I do I will be serverely punished, _she reminded herself sternly. But that did not stop her from dreaming about TK.**

** **

**Next chapter will come soon! I don't care if I do not get a lot reviews; I know it is corny. But what matters most is I enjoyed myself, right?**

** **

**TK and Kari: Hey Leonie!**

**AB: *Smiles* What's up?**

**Kari: We got transported here 'cause we're in your fic.**

**TK: Yeah. I can't believe you made Kari an angel. *laughs***

**Kari: Why? Just because I'm not pretty? *playfully punches TK***

**TK: No! *chuckles* Because I cannot imagine you with wings!!! *me and TK giggles***

**Kari: Fine! I'm not talking to you anymore!**

**TK: Okay, it's not if I care!**

**AB: Guys! Chop chop! Stop being childish! Say my disclaimer for me.**

**TK & Kari: She doesn't own digimon.**

**AB: *Sighs* Why fight over nothing?**

**-TK and Kari folded their arms stubbornly-**

**AB: Fine! Let me tell you, I am ALSO getting angry! *Folds arms stubbornly too***

** **

** **

******END**

** **

_ _


	2. Tai's Warning

Power of Love II

Chapter 2

A/N

Well, now I have two angry teens here, TK and Kari. They're still not talking to each other. But I have to go on the story right? Here's the next chapter, and sorry to everyone that has been waiting for it. Before I start, you need to know that the _Killing Angel_ is an angel who is in charge of catching immortals who make grave mistakes. Don't get me wrong; Kari won't be caught in this chapter. J

Summer came and Kari completed ½ of her task. Each day, she dreamt that TK and her living happily. Soon, she spotted a teenage boy and girl (Izzy and Yolei) gazed at each other lovingly. Without hesitation, a bow and arrow on her palm. Swiftly, she shot them both with cupid arrows. Their lips met at last. Seeing this, she squealed softly.

Arriving at her home, she sat and hugged her fluffy soft toy cat. It got a cheesy smile and long whiskers. "Fatcat, I wonder what's TK doing?" she asked her cat softly, with a dreamy look on her face. Suddenly, a handsome young man with large brown hair appeared. Kari gasped. It was her brother. 

"Kari…" Tai said softly as his wings disappeared. 

"Tai?" Kari squeaked.

"Kari, sorry to say this. You cannot fall in love with a mortal, Kari. You should know the strict rule in heaven. The killing angel is getting suspicious Kari; I think he's keeping an eye on you. You would be punished and your lotus lantern would be taken back. Do you understand?"

"Yes big brother." Kari replied sadly. 

Tai smiled. "Good. Then I must go. I cannot stay in the mortal world for too long." He spread his wings widely, and took off. 

The next day, she walked along the street glumly. Not knowingly, a flyer dropped to her hands. It said:

TEENAGE WOLVES CONCERT

21ST JULY

7.00PM

STADIUM

BE THERE

OR BE AWARE

A concert? She thought. Never seen one. Maybe I should take a look. So, she bought the tickets. On 21st July, she walked to the stadium, having a hard time pushing her way through all the fans. They were all shouting "YAMATO! YAMATO!" 

Soon, the band came out. Strangely, one of them sure looked like TK, except taller. He was also very handsome. The fans were practically screaming their lungs out "YAMATO! YAMATO! YAMATO!" The girl beside her had long pink hair, and she was very pretty. Tapping her shoulder, Kari asked politely "May I know which of the band is Yamato?" 

"The blond one. He's my boyfriend." She said with a smile.

The concert ended an hour later, as Kari walked home silently. Tonight was sure cold. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, seeing the pink-haired girl. This time, Yamato (Matt), had his arm around her shoulder, and someone beside him, it was TK.

Flashing a small smile, Kari said casually "Hi."

"Hi." The girl responded. "Last now I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. This is Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi. They're brothers."

TK grinned back at Kari. Kari couldn't help it. She smiled back. 

"Bro, Mimi and I are going' to hang out for a while, k?" he winked at TK, and then he and Mimi set off.

Suddenly, Kari began to feel a crazy fluttering and shy feeling in her stomach. She shivered. The wind was blowing straight to her.

"Are you cold?" he asked, azure eyes filled with immense concern. Kari nodded back. Before she could say anything, TK shrugged off his jean jacket and spread it over her shoulders. Immediately, she felt nice warmness in her body. 

"Shall I walk you home?" he asked, when Kari looked into his eyes, it was full of hope. 

"Sure." She replied, trying to be calm. They walked until they reached Kari's house. 

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"You're welcome." Without much hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. 

TK smiled, a little surprised, but kissed her lips back. Soon, their arms were wrapped around each other and kissing passionately. Kari let go of him reluctantly. 

"It's late. I better go in. " she mumbled. 

"Your telephone number?" he asked, crossing his fingers. Kari put her hand into her pockets and fished out a small piece of paper. It had her phone number. 

"Here. Call me, k?" she answered, smiling before going in. TK touched his cheek again. He smiled. 

Not knowingly, a sharp, observant eye peered over what they're doing in the Magic Mirror.

A/N

In the background…

Kari and TK hugging and saying sorry.

AB: HOW SWEET!!

Kari and TK jumped apart embarrassedly.

AB: TK, say my disclaimer for me.

TK: Must I? L

Kari: Forget it. I say for him. She does not own digimon, k?

AB: Good. Only Kari listens. Anyway, this story is damn short, SORRY!


End file.
